Satscher, Vojana
Vojana Satscher is a retired ex-Starfleet medical officer, currently looking for a way to save her fiancee Marcus Dickens from Starfleet Medical Stats * Full Name: Vojana Minerva Satscher * Current Rank: Lieutenant * Race: Human (colonist – Bukvan) * Date of Birth: 235304.28 at 2021 (Post Academy age: 30) * Place of Birth: Bukva * Gender: Female * Telepathic status: none (Mind Block) Appearance * Height: 5’2" * Weight: 115 * Hair Color: Brown * Length: Half down her back * Eye Color: Brown * Skin tone: Purplish * Birthmarks, Scars: Too many to mention, growing on a farm with 5 brothers and 4 sisters scars and bruises were normal part of their games. * Build: Tiny * Face: Open, somewhat circular * Eyes: Medium * Mouth: Smallish, heart-shaped * Carriage: Straight, walk with head up, looking almost ridged. * Poses (Hands/Gestures, Feet/Legs, Torso/Head): When turning around always is doing it on her heels, with her toes raised. * Taste in Clothing (when off duty): Even in her free time, fond of uniform type clothes – was always fond of jumpsuits. * Shoes: Standard Starfleet boots. In free time tends to stay in socks only. * Voice: Deep and gentle. * Handedness: Righthanded, but use both hands and sides with ease. Manner * Quarters: Full of flowers, otherwise fairly simple. One of Vojana’s great loves are flowers. She is growing them since childhood, and garden she had even on a colony station is greatly missed. Several pieces in her collection are very old succulents. Her most favorite is Dracaena Draco or Dragon tree she got from her grandfather for her 10th birthday. Second of large pieces is Ficus Robusta she bought during her first visit to Earth, and third last is Stapelia which is her pride, because highest known pieces are below 1 meter and her bellowed grew 128 centimeters for now! Beside them she have at the moment seven more smaller pot flowers. * Favorite Room:Still her room at home! * Habits/Mannerisms ''': ** When thinking tends to turn inside and look blank. ** Open minded tends to be quite cinical. ** Have her own way of addressing people – not always in compliance with regulations. * '''Religion/Spiritual Devotion: Christianity brought from Earth home, without a church and priests grew on Bukva into a strict following of Ten Commandments, with only 2 mayor Holidays celebrated (Christmas and Easter). * Hobbies and Pastimes: Growing/tending flowers and horseriding. * Achievements in Life ': First Bukvan in Starfleet. * '''Disappointments in Life ': Got abandoned by a man she loved for reasons she couldn’t accept! * '''Temperament: Peaceful and mostly gentle - but can get cynically nasty if provoked. * Mental problems (complexes and phobias) ': Had to attend counseling after one of the first missions where got in possession of mental powers completely strange for her. * '''Physical Limitations ': She’s short! So may ask for help in reaching items that are high, or get stuck in turbolift. '''Family * Marital Status: Married to Dickens Marcus * Children: None * Parents ** Father: Franjo Nikola Satscher - breeder famous for his works on migrations and evolutionary changes in animals resettled during creations of settlements on colonized worlds ** Mother: Marija Katarina - “just” a mother, as she herself tend to say – but just a mother of 10 always tender but strong, who managed both children, house, and farm in a manner of feeding, clothing, washing and overly being able to take care of more than 120 people working and depending on and around farm. Somewhat rigid and conservative raised her children with steel hand. * Siblings: 4 sisters & 5 brothers *'Gordana Katarina': Vojana’s oldest sister, a horse breeder – sadly the only one Vojana is in constant touch with. Personal History *Vojana grew up on a space station, almost. Bukva is a farming colony in Kalandra sector on a supply line between Vulcan and Betazed. First few decades’ people lived on a planet, but its long days and nights had a bad influence on health and lifespan. So since colony was flourishing, soon they bought a space station both for living and as trade depot. Youngest of 10, she was never forced to do anything. Growing up always just playing, life was a game for her until she, in the age of 18 realized, she don’t have a clue what she want with her life. *She knew nothing about farming or breeding, and all “posts” on their farm was filled already. Two of her brothers (Marko and Goran) were accomplished farmers, youngest sister before Vojana (Milka) was kind of “ranger”, taking care of forest conservation around their farm, and the hewing down for space. Gordana becoming a wet choose horsebreed to grew animals best for work on a farm, while twins Franc and Franciska were the most famous vets for whole colony. *Feeling useless she approached father asking for permission to take a year of sabbatical and travel in search for “herself”, her place in life. Despite with heavy heart he gave her a blessing and finances. In her travels she met young Starfleet officer. He showed her life in Starfleet, teaches her a lot about engineering… but when she decided to join Robert left her, cause “as both officers they’ll never be together.” *After several nights in tears she took a test and was accepted. Her father took it seemingly hard, and didn’t gave her any hint of being happy with her choice until her graduation, when organized a celebration station/colony will never forget. *On academy Vojana was as lost as before, her reluctance to make her choice in life was pushing her professors to the limit. *She first majored in HCO (helm, communications, operations), being very active in Sciences. But at the end of second year, made her final decision, and joined Starfleet Medical, where spent two years in specialized classes. As a cadet and resident doctor was stationed for two years on USS Varazdin (where specialised in diagnostics and surgery), from which graduated in 238306.15 and as Medical officer was transferred to USS Independence – A, in command of Rear Admiral Jessa Kyrn Anassasi. As young Ensign, Vojana was quite frightened surrounded with higher, and much higher ranking officers, fearing they may be unwilling to follow her orders, but was very surprised by the fact that everyone listened, without objections. :Continues in: Personal History of Vojana Satscher Professional History USS Independence – A – MO/CMO *238405.00 - 238408.07 - Ensign *238408.07 - Lieutenant Junior Grade *238501.18 - 238501.23 - Lieutenant Junior Grade *238501.23 – Lieutenant - CMO USS Ronin - MO *238411.19 – 238501.18 Lieutenant Junior Grade USS Tiger – Lieutenant - MO *238505.04 - 238509.01 – MO *238509.01 – Promoted to CMO *238511.10 - Demoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade *238512.16 - Left USS Tiger *238512.16 - regained rank Lieutenant USS Discovery - Counsellor *238512.19 - 238602.13 USS Hyperion - Civilian *238602.13 - Present :See also Professional History of Vojana Satscher